The beginning
by Koala of Fandoms
Summary: A short story about Haruka and Tokiya's wedding day! Set after the main story line of the anime/games and before my Uta no Prince sama next gen story! I tagged Nanami, Reiji and Tomochika since they play the biggest parts in the story but all of STARISH, Heavens and Quartet Night are present!


The sunlight streamed through the curtains Tomochika had pulled back.  
"Waaaah! Look at the sky! So clear and sunny! Perfect weather for a wedding." She turned to me, smiling brightly. Her light purple dress complimented her vibrant hair amazingly. I nodded in agreement.  
"It's as if the world is blessing the wedding!" She spun around. I nodded again. My heart kept beating rapidly and my hands shook as I fiddled with my dress. My hands began fiddling with the veil. Tomochika clasped my hands.  
"Stop fidgeting, Haruka!"  
"Eh... Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."  
She sighed, letting go of my hands.  
"I'm not surprised. It's the next big phase of your life." She smiled softly at me, staring at me with a nostalgic look.  
"The next big phase… It feels like only yesterday we first met at Saotome Academy."  
I smiled, thinking about those days at the Academy. Sitting at the piano in classes, hanging out at the cafeteria, walking around the nearby fields… It seemed so long ago.  
"Yeah. I miss sharing a dorm with you, Tomo."  
"Awwwww! You're so sweet!" She hugged me. "I miss sharing a dorm too!"  
I laughed. Talking to her always brightened my day. Even when it's the rare coffee date or meet up over dinner. I pulled away from her and glanced at the mirror. The girl that stared back at me wore a white gown, a white veil, gloves and a necklace Tokiya had given. I sighed. No longer an anxious and self conscious girl. I noticed Tomochika looking in the same mirror.  
"You're so beautiful, Haruka. Tokiya will be the luckiest guy in the world!"  
I laughed again.  
"Thanks, Tomo. I must admit, though I'm nervous something will go wrong, part of me is happy I've come this far."  
"Yeah. So have you Tomo! You've had such a long career of being an idol, it's inspiring!"  
She grinned brightly. A knock came from the door.  
"Yeah?" Tomo asked.  
"Tomochika, you need to get to the lobby and prepare. The ceremony will start soon!" A girl's voice called.  
"Ah! I'll be out in a bit!" She grabbed my hands one last time, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I'm so excited! Best of luck, Haruka!" She cheered as she rushed out the door as fast as she could in her heels. I sighed, feeling the weight of the wedding on my shoulders. Another knock came at the door.  
"Yes?" I called.  
"Can we come in?" A male voice replied.  
"I'll come out in just a second!" I got up, opening the door a crack. Standing before me was the members of Heavens. I smiled, stepping out of the room fully. Van whistled.  
"Wow Ha-chan, you look amazing!" He stated.  
"Yes, a true vision in white." Eiichi smirked, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Tokiya is a lucky guy." Eiji smiled softly.  
"I didn't think you guys would show up."  
"Now why wouldn't we show up to a friend's wedding?" Eiichi stated, wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Especially one who used to be our composer."  
"We actually have a surprise for you." Yamato stated, pulling a colourful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. A bouquet! I forgot about it! Amidst the whole wedding preparations, I must have forgotten one.  
"We heard you had forgotten getting one, so we made one for you." Shion stated as I took it.  
"It's beautiful." I gasped. The flowers were fake but the bright pastel tones were cheerful. The flowers wrapped together with white ribbon.  
I bowed slightly, thanking them for showing up. We idly chatted and caught up with life before Reiji barged clapped my shoulder.  
"Kiddo, you need to get to the lobby. And you gentlemen," Reiji winked at the Heavens members "better get your butts into your seats." The Heavens members said their goodbyes and wandered to the hall.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Reiji asked as we walked. I stopped fiddling with my dress.  
"Kind of…" I admitted.  
"Well, trust me, Tokki is just as nervous."  
"Eh, really?"  
Reiji nodded. It was extremely rare for Tokiya to be nervous for anything.  
"I was nervous too at my own wedding. But once you're at that altar, the world will fall away. Only the two of you matter in that moment. A declaration of your love. "  
His words somehow calmed my nerves. My breathing steadied and my hands stopped shaking. I love Tokiya. And this would be the moment I can declare to the world my love for him. We walked passed a door which Ranmaru, Ai and Camus stepped out from.  
"Haruka, you look great." Ranmaru said.  
"The white dress is very different to your normal attire, but it does suit you." Ai smiled. Camus nodded.  
"Thank you all for coming!" I hugged each of them. Knowing Quartet Night had come here just for my big day meant so much.  
"Anything for our former composer."  
Ranmaru handed me more fake flowers. One a dark red, one light blue, forest green and a lavender purple. I added them to the bouquet and thanked them. I gave them a wave as they walked off towards the hall. Reiji continued to walk with me.

"Tell me again… Why am I walking you down the aisle?" He asked.  
"Well… I feel awkward asking any of our teachers to accompany me, and my real dad died when I was young. I've always seen you as a father figure, Reiji, and your presence is calming."  
Silence. I looked at him and he was holding back tears.  
"Reiji, please don't cry!"  
"But kiddo…" He hugged me suddenly. "Seeing you and Tokki all grown up is so heartwarming!"  
I laughed, hugging him back.  
"It's thanks to you and the others that I've grown into who I am today."  
He pulled away, smiling softly at me. He scanned my face with nostalgia in his eyes.  
"I'mma make sure the guys have eaten and that Tokki is ok!" He showed off his grin as he rushed off in an almost skipping motion. I laughed more, feeling the worry lift from my shoulders.  
"Nanami." Masato stood before me, wearing a smart light grey suit and a royal blue tie. He looked me up and down with a soft sigh.  
"Masato, you look great!"  
He bowed his head.  
"You do too." He extended out his arm and I took it.  
"Are the others here yet?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course. Ittoki would never miss being best man to your wedding. If they weren't driving with him, Shinomiya, Kurusu, Ichinose and Ren would certainly not have been late either."  
I sighed in relief. He handed me a royal blue flower which matched his lapel and tie. I added it to the bouquet. We continued catching up when Natsuki walked by. The moment he spotted me, his eyes sparkled with amazement.  
"Wow! Fairy, you're so cute!" He tackle-hugged me, making me step back a little.  
"Shinomiya, you might mess up her appearance!" Masato protested.  
"Sorry, I just got excited!" I noticed a bright yellow flower in his hand.  
"Oh, this is for you!" He handed me the flower.  
"Thank you both for everything." I smiled, looking at the ever growing bouquet.  
"Haruka!" Two voices called. Cecil and Syo ran over. They stopped dead when they noticed me.  
"Haruka, you look stunning!" Syo grinned.  
"My princess looks amazing no matter what she wears!" Cecil smiled.  
"I don't think you can call her your princess anymore, Cecil."  
"Oh right!" He laughed, pushing his hair down slightly.  
"Why did you guys run here?" Natsuki asked.  
"The ceremony will be starting soon! Haruka needs to get to the hall!"  
"Eh? But we still have half an hour. No need to rush."  
"It starts in five minutes!"  
Me and the others made a similar shocked sound. Ren appeared from around a corner, grabbing my wrist.  
"Little lamb, let's get going." He led me away in a sprint, the other STARISH members following close behind. I held my dress up slightly to allow me to run faster. We rounded corners and ran through corridors until reaching Otoya and Reiji standing in front of two large oak doors. The doors had opaque glass that reflected various colours and vague shapes.  
"There you guys are! At last!" Otoya said.  
"Says you, Otoya! You were the one that made some of us late!" Syo protested.  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"Now, let's all calm down. This is a wedding."  
"You're right, Ren... " Otoya glanced over at me before double taking.  
"Haruka… You look spectacular." He grinned. I smiled back, bowing my head in thanks. "Let's get into place." Ren said, patting both their shoulders. Syo straightened his hat and stood beside Natsuki.  
"Before I forget, little lamb…" Ren placed four more flowers into the bouquet. Vibrant orange, bright red, dark pink and a light green flower now completing the rainbow I held.  
"Thank you all so much!" I uttered, trying not to tear up. They all beamed at me. As they stood in front of me, waiting to enter, I noticed the little changes in them. Natsuki's short ponytail, Ren's stubble, Syo no longer being the shortest member of STARISH. They'd all grown and changed with time. And so had I.

With a sharp breath, the door opened. The members of Starish walked forward to the music that danced through. I wrapped my arm around Reiji's as I took my first step towards my life as Mrs. Haruka Ichinose.


End file.
